


The ABC's of FFVII

by Margaret Ann (Manderson)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alphabet, Art, Badly Drawn Picture Book, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Digital Art, Fanart, Picture book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderson/pseuds/Margaret%20Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not an artist (but I play one on TV (no, actually, that's a lie, but be cool, okay?)), but I still enjoy drawing and coming up with silly picture books. Often these stories are meant more for adults than children, like this FFVII-based alphabet book. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A




	2. B

** **


	3. C




	4. D




	5. E




	6. F




	7. G




	8. H




	9. I




	10. J




	11. K




	12. L




	13. M




	14. N




	15. O




	16. P




	17. Q




	18. R




	19. S




	20. T




	21. U




	22. V




	23. W




	24. X




	25. Y




	26. Z




End file.
